


We Two

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [43]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Caspian X, Setting: Dawn Treader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Together, there’s precious little you can’t do.





	We Two

Edmund’s here, the man you’re so in love with it scares you. You don’t want to let him out of your sight, terrified he’ll disappear if you do. You can’t get him back just to lose him again so soon.

He’s Edmund; you’re Caspian. Together, there’s precious little you can’t do. Oh, you’ve missed this. Missed _him_.

You know you’ll have to let him go, eventually. He’s just a visitor here. But you’ve buried the knowledge beneath your determination to love him with everything you have for as long as you can.

It’s a second chance; you’ll not waste it.


End file.
